A Guide for Joining 'Idris: After the Fall'
Welcome to Idris: After the Fall. This guide contains all the necessary information needed to join Idris: After the Fall, from the lore of our roleplay to the mechanics that make it function. Before we move on, it’s important to point out that there are rules regarding roleplay and conduct in the chatroom. Before diving into the lore, please take a look at our Terms of Service in the link below: these are the rules and guidelines all participants must follow to participate in the chatroom. Terms of Service Lore Geography The fictional world in which Idris: After the Fall takes place is divided into several continents. Most of the roleplay takes place in the continent Asaland, in a large political entity known as the Eight Kingdoms. It consists of six regions (The Northern Vale, the Sept Isles, Silandria, Persevia, and the Badlands) and a largely unmapped area of the Forbidden Forest, separated by a massive unmanned wall of ice and stone, and mountains that spread from coast to coast. The vast continent of Arestoneiam lies to the east of Asaland, across the Great Divide. The furthest foreign nations to Asaland are the Ruins of Illyria, a collection of independent city-states that run along the southern edge of the continent of Arestoneiam. The lands along the north and west include a small collection of countries. The continent is also home to several ancient organizations. To the south of Asaland and Arestoneiam lies the Hohlend, a small, new continent which is largely unexplored. * Geography * Asaland * Arestoneiam History Creatures The creatures of Idris are classified into two factions: Playable Creatures and Non-Playable Creatures. Creatures which are Playable can be used to create characters. Creatures which aren't can only be used for supporting roles. Playable creatures have a ■ below in the "P" column; Non-Playable Creatures have the same marking in the "N" column. The "A" column is to define which creatures are publicly accepted in the societies of Idris, whereas those without a marking are hated and often hunted by the public. Other Lore Links * Magic * Organizations * Customs & Cultures * Materials Chatroom Infrastructure Platforms * Chatroom - The chatroom is where roleplay commences. There are several features the chatroom offers which can be found here. * Website - Our website is used to display the most basic of information about the website. Essentially, it can be used as a guide for the Wikia. We suggest they're used simultaneously if you're new to Wikia. * Wikia - Wikia is an online encyclopedia website Idris: After the Fall uses to post our lore and information about the roleplay. You are currently on the Wikia right now. Visit here for more information about the Wikia and how to navigate it. Staff Contact Though it's not mandatory, it's encouraged that all roleplayers use KIK, a mobile messenger application that can be found in most smart phone market places. This is our main source for contact outside of the chatroom. We have a kik group for the room; only members who have been active roleplayers for more than a week may be invited. Speak the Admin about other forms of contact.